


Всё, что ты сказал

by Theonya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: - Да все в порядке. С чего ты вообще взял, что что-то не так?- С того, что ты можешь обмануть кого угодно, но не меня.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	Всё, что ты сказал

— Тренировка окончена. Карасуно, в бой!  
— Да!  
Веселые ребята ушли в раздевалку. Зам также пытался шутить и смеяться, но капитан замечал меланхолию во взгляде уже который день.  
— Суга, постой. Нужно кое-что обсудить.  
Он почти не удивился. Остановился и спокойно прошелся до неподвижного товарища.  
— Что-то случилось, Дайчи?  
— Это я и хотел у тебя спросить.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Он опустил взгляд светло-карих глаз и задумчиво потер щеку под родинкой.  
— Да все в порядке. С чего ты вообще взял?  
— С того, что ты можешь обмануть кого угодно, но не меня.  
— Со мной все хорошо. Правда, может, я не выспался, и вот к концу дня…  
— Которого из того месяца, что я заметил?  
Он замолчал.  
— Посмотри на меня, Суга.  
Взгляд капитана был честным и прямым, в нем легко читалась тревога, и зам не выдержал.  
— Это все, Дайчи? Тогда я пойду…  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь.  
В такие моменты он ясно понимал, почему все боятся, уважают и любят брюнета. Впрочем, он всегда это понимал.  
— Я… Не могу тебе сказать.  
— Это связано со мной? — поднял бровь он. — Тогда тем более говори. Разве мы не друзья?  
— Не совсем… — начал связующий, увидел выражение «Ты что, обалдел?» на чужом лице и почти сразу исправился. — Не совсем с тобой.  
— Если друзья не могут вместе преодолеть проблемы, они не друзья. Я не знаю, что ты себе придумал, но расскажи, что тревожит, иначе я не отстану.  
Это действительно было так. Когда зама впервые начали терзать комплексы роста, когда они проиграли на том матче, когда Асахи чуть не ушел из команды, у него было похожее состояние, и Дайчи все время вытягивал, доводил до того, что друг начинал говорить, и не всегда это было комфортно и приятно для него самого.  
— Дай угадаю. Ты переживаешь насчет своей позиции, которую потихоньку занимает Кагеяма? Склонен винить во всем себя, считаешь себя недостойным? Но это не так. Ты отличный игрок, и…  
Скрежет двери, сторож недовольно посмотрел на них:  
— Парни, время!  
— Мы уже уходим! — воскликнул Суга, натянув улыбку на лицо. Самый легкий выход, вздохнул капитан.

— Да, ты прав, — неожиданно продолжил Сугавара, когда они вышли из ворот школы. — Я переживаю, что вскоре не смогу играть с вами. Я ведь недостаточно талантлив, да и… Нам скоро поступать, Дайчи. Однако я не хочу покидать волейбол.  
— Я тоже не хочу. Волейбол — это жизнь, куда его бросать-то?  
— Без него все будет хуже.  
Он кивнул:  
— Не оставляй команду. Ты же Мамочка, подбадривающий элемент, мирящий конфликты, ты связующий не только по позиции, но и так, в жизни, куда мы без тебя?  
Зам мягко улыбнулся, немного склонив голову.  
— Хорошо. Пойдем в магазинчик? Мне стало легче… Ты замечательный. Спасибо.  
— Ох, не вгоняй меня в краску, — рассмеялся Савамура.  
Однако в освещенном помещении капитан увидел в глазах друга грусть. Кто его знает, может, Суге нужно несколько дней, чтоб прийти в порядок после уныния…

Легкий оттенок грусти не прошел и через неделю. Он вроде был таким же, как и всегда, но… Что-то определенно было не так. Играл он с той же радостью, как и всегда, искренне уделяя внимание каждому члену команды, но не капитану. Почему-то не капитану. Не так, как прежде, меньше и сдержаннее. И, кажется, тот догадывался, почему.  
«Не совсем с тобой».  
«Не совсем» они разобрали еще тем вечером, осталось разобраться со второй половиной.  
— А сейчас ты объяснишь мне, что происходит, Коуши.  
Он заловил его на крыше: вроде время обеда, но в столовой одноклассника не оказалось. Капитан плюнул на поедание бенто. Эта проблема была куда важнее. Он не мог позволить Сугаваре нести то, что гложет, в одиночку, к тому же скрывать это от лучшего друга, черт возьми.  
— Ч-чего?!  
Он смутился, испуганно приложив руку к груди. Попытался подтянуть к себе вытянутую прежде ногу, чуть не скользнув туфлей по руке капитана. Тот придвинулся еще ближе:  
— Хватит бегать! Не прячься от меня!  
В таком бешенстве Суга его давно не видел, но попытался улыбнуться:  
— Да все н…  
— Нифига не нормально! Не натягивай улыбку, если реально не хочешь улыбнуться, Суга! Особенно передо мной! Рассказывай!  
Он покраснел немного и сглотнул слюну.  
— Понимаешь, я не могу…  
— Еще раз говорю: плевать на твои заморочки, я хочу услышать твои проблемы! Это связано со мной, ведь так? У меня мозги плавятся уже, когда я наблюдаю, как ты себя ешь!  
— Я сошел с ума, — густо покраснел он, опуская глаза. Кажется, где-то там звонок на урок, но это совершенно неважно, потому что вокруг них тишина и жара. Ресницы дрогнули, словно рябь по тихому омуту.  
— Ты всегда такой классный, Дайчи. Ты не боишься быть самим собой, тебе не нужно и не хочется притворяться хорошим мальчиком, не знающим плохих чувств. Ты свободный, и этим притягиваешь к себе. Ты не боишься ничего, а я совсем другой, все время думаю, что вот-вот что-то пойдет не так по моей вине…  
— У всех бывают падения, Коуши, но помнишь поговорку? «Семь раз упадешь, восемь раз поднимешься» — за тем следует череда хороших событий. Ошибаться тоже нормально, и не переживай ты так по мелочам, это не…  
— Ты мне нравишься, — как-то жалобно говорит друг и зачем-то уточняет. — Как должны нравиться девочки.  
Капитан растерянно смотрит и треплет по пепельным волосам. Зам поднимает взгляд: почти заплаканный, но на щеках ни слезинки, все они там, внутри, или же здесь, на глазах, но сейчас он бы прикусил, например, щеку или язык, чтобы этим отвлечь организм.  
— Тише, Коуши, — осторожно, едва касаясь, будто он сделан из бумаги, прижимает к своему плечу.  
Рубашка мокрая от слез, пальцы бессильно скользят по спине, а рука прижимает еще ближе.  
— Я не хотел тебе говорить, думал, это другое, и я сам разберусь… — всхлипывает он.  
— Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

Разговор впервые не помогает, а делает еще хуже. Он постоянно чувствует на себе взгляд, жаждущий ответа, и сам украдкой смотрит на заместителя. Оказывается, он красив. Нет, Дайчи и раньше знал, что Суга симпатяга, но присмотрелся чуть лучше и понял, что движения у друга плавнее, чем у остальных, что он сам стройный и глаза у него красивые, что губы, которые в последнее время он часто кусает, сдирая кожу, все равно выглядят так, что их хочется… Нет-нет-нет. Глупо это все. Но тот все сильнее проникал в мысли, словно заражая своей симпатией, и он начал присматриваться не только к эмоциям на лице, но и к различным мелочам. Типа того, что ему нравится касаться бархатного лепестка фиалки, стоящей на подоконнике, во время поливки, или там, что он сосредоточенно разгрызал кончик ручки на сложной задаче по химии, в которой ничего не понимал. Думать о Суге было легко и приятно, и даже в таком плане… Нет, он пока не представлял ничего покруче поцелуев, но заводился с полуоборота.  
Парни заперли их в раздевалке.  
— Мамочка с Папочкой должны помириться! — крикнул голосом под ребенка либеро. — Мы через полчаса придем!  
Но даже эти полчаса в раздевалке наедине не дали Савамуре решимости. В итоге зам нарочито не смотрел на него, а переоделся и позвонил менеджеру:  
— Извини, выпусти нас, пожалуйста.  
Она без лишних слов сделала пару оборотов ключа, и он убежал, накинув поверх гакурана тренировочную куртку. Задать вопрос «ну что, порешали?» вернувшимся парням уже было некому.  
Он долго думал насчет признания. Казалось бы — что может быть легче, если знаешь, что тебя любят? Но язык не поворачивался сказать это вслух. СМСкой — это ж тебе не расписание тренировок на следующую неделю, блин. Письмом — странно, более того, зама ставили подобные вещи в очень неловкое положение. Оставалось только сказать.  
Он решился в конце обеденной перемены. В столовой Сугу он даже не искал, пошел сразу на крышу и встретился с ним на лестничной площадке.  
— Привет, — безразлично поздоровался зам, не поднимая взгляда, рассматривая ботинки, стоя на ступеньку выше с таким несчастным видом, что хотелось обнять и плакать. Дайчи кольнула совесть — вернее, кольнуло сердце, пропустило удар, потому что совесть обычно ограничивалась устными наставлениями, и он понял, что дальше тянуть нельзя.  
— Привет.  
Притянул к себе за талию, увидел изумленное удивление в глазах, при плохом освещении казавшихся ему чайными, взял за подбородок и поцеловал, прижимая к себе, не давая шанса на сопротивление, и друг схватил его за рукава, отвечая, легко кусаясь, забывая дышать. Он не закрыл глаза, предоставляя это право покрасневшему до кончиков ушей Суге, потому при какой-то тени в их направлении смог оторваться и затащить его на крышу. Раскрасневшегося, со сбитым дыханием, довольного и…  
Желанного.  
— Я тоже сошел с ума, — наконец ответил немому вопросу в глазах капитан, и на лице любимого зама наконец заиграла улыбка незамутненного счастья.


End file.
